Dark Forest
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary is in the woods being chased by her past that threatens to destroy her again. Ever since Sebastian raped Clary, she's been having these weird dreams. Her best friend Jace is always there for her. But when she starts to grow feelings for him, and Sebastian is out for revenge, what will happen to Clary. Will Jace return her feelings? Or will Sebastian take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Clary pov**

My breath was heavy as I was sprinting across the forest floor. My feet stung as they pounded on the raw damp ground. Something was chasing me. A shadow, my past. I could hear it groaning as I ran towards the middle of the forest. Branches scratched my arms as I leaped across a little creek. I couldn't see anything except the treetops when I looked up. Not even the slightest shine of moonlight came through the treetops. It was dark. I couldn't even see 12 feet in front of me! My lungs burned like someone unleashed a fire inside me. But I couldn't stop. Even if my legs were scratched and exposed to the outside, I had to keep going. My clothes were all torn up from the branches slicing them leaving me exposed to little cuts on my arm and legs.

After running for what seemed like an hour, I came to an intersection, I took a left, I slowed my pace to a jog when I heard the groan again at the intersection. I ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. When I peeked around the corner I saw the shadow. It looked like it was thinking where to turn. Then it took a right turn and ran. I waited a few minutes and made sure that the shadow wasn't waiting for me to come out of my hiding spot and chase me.

When it seemed the coast was clear, I came out from behind my tree. And started jogging down the path I chose. I thought the path took me back to town but instead I just ended going deeper into the forest. When it felt like I was half jogging, half walking for 30 minutes. I heard a groan in the distance. I was so shocked I almost choked. That's when I heard a tree branch crack. I started to panic when I heard the groan get closer. I started running back the direction I came. But something seemed wrong. I didn't see the tree that fell over. That I jumped over. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled. But the shadow wouldn't stop chasing me. _I can't let it catch_ me. _I don't want to be brought back to that miserable place!_ I thought as I started sprinting again.

When I came to what looks like I might have been an intersection, I went a way to what looks like the path I was on before I came to this intersection.

But I made a mistake. It was all a trap. The scary shadow, in the form of a man, stood in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards. Then I scurried up as the shadow was getting nearer, turned the other way and made a break for it before the shadow could pounce on me. I thought I got at least twenty feet away before it leaped at me. And ran after me. My legs stung like needles were poking me. But it was only the braches and twigs on the ground as I cracked and broke them as I ran in some random direction to get out of the woods. My feet throbbed as I raced across the dark forest floor. I can't even tell if it's morning yet.

Now that I think about it, this wood has different sections. When I first entered the trees where thin, and as I was running from the shadow when the woods were a bit thick, the trees got really, really thick.

I so hope that I get out of here alive. I want to go home and ketch up on my lost sleep. That's when I noticed that the trees got a bit thinner. That's it. I thought. If I keep going south, I'll get to the thinner parts of the woods. So in about 20 minutes, I got to the part when I got face to face with the shadow. When I turned around to see if it was still following me, the shadow was only a few feet from me. So then I broke out into a sprint.

I ran faster than I ran when that thing was chasing me into the forest. Finally, I saw the entrance to the forest. So I made sure I sprinted all the way till I was in a clearing. When I turned around to see if the shadow was still there all I heard was a very low but loud groan/howl. Then it turned the other way and disappeared into the trees. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, tears pouring heavily from my eyes, as I shot up in my bed.

 **so I want to ask you something. Should I turn this into a story? Or leave it as a one-shot? Let me know i your reviews. :D**


	2. Chapter 2:The best friend, or maybe not

**Clary pov**

I had tears running down my face like a river while I was trying to slow down my ragged breathing and pounding heart.

"Clary! Are you alright?!" Asked my mom bursting through the door.

"NO!" I yelled tears pouring down my face again.

"Another dream?" She asked pulling me into a hug. I nodded and sobbed into her chest until my eyes ran out of tears.

"Let's go get you some tea," She said squeezing me once more before leaving to brew the tea.

Ever since Seb- _he_ raped me, I've been having these weird dreams. Like the one I just had. _He_ was the shadow, I was the victim. _Why is this happing? Am I going CRAZY?!_ I sniffled and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jace's number. After 5 rings he picked up.

"Why are you up at...2:00 in the morning?" he groaned. I heard a light being turned on.

"I, I had a bad dream. Again," I said.

"Ok. I'll be over in a few minutes," he said. Then the line went dead. I huffed and walked downstairs shaking. When I reached the kitchen, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's Jace," I said sipping my tea with shaky hands. My mom nodded and headed towards the door. Her fiery red hair waving behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Morganstone," Said Jace stepping into the house. Then he rushed over to me and pulled my shaking wildly body into a hug. I relaxed into the hug inhaling his scent of soapy apples.

"Is about what happened with _him_?" Asked Jace pulling away slightly to see my face. I paled and nodded not trusting my own voice.

He pulled me back into the hug while I sobbed into his chest.

"And-and I'll b-be seeing him t-to-tomorrow at school!" I said sobbing harder. _UGH! These stupid tears that won't stop running down my face to create a pond on the floor!_

I pulled away from the hug and sat back down. Jace and I have been friends since we were in pre-k. He would tell me about all the problems he had and vice-versa. When I told him about _him_ raping me, he was ferocious. I've had a crush on Jace since We were in 2nd grade. I don't know if he has a crush on me or not because he does a relly good job at hiding his feelings. We're pretty much inseparable.

"I'm going to get back in bed," I mumbled getting up and walking to my room. After climbing into my purple crisp covers, I passed out from all the sobbing and crying. It really does tire you.

 **Jace pov**

I was sleeping peacefully before my phone woke me up. I groaned and looked at the caller ID. When I saw Clary's name pop up, I answered it.

"Why are you up at..." I looked at my clock, "2:00 in the morning?" I asked turning my bed lamp on.

"I, I had a bad dream. Again," she said sniffling

"Ok. I'll be over in a few minutes," I said hanging up and throwing the cover to the side.

Since I was her neighbor, I didn't have to take my car. I walked up to the Morganstone manner and knocked on their grand doors. Mrs. Morganstone answered.

"Hello Mrs. Morganstone," I said taking my jacket off and walking to the kitchen. When I saw Clary's wildly shaking body, I pulled her into a hug. She still smells like strawberries and citrus fruit.

"Was it about _him_?"I asked pulling away slightly. She nodded. I pulled her back into the hug as she literally cried a river.

After she was done, she walked to her room. Her small figure shaking wildly like someone was shaking her. Her vibrant red hair was soaked with sweat and tears. Her usually lively forest green eyes were dull with pain. Ever since that sun of a bitch raped her, she hasn't been her happy self. She's more like sad, gloomy and scared of every man in sight. Especially Sebastian. He has some weird control over her. Every time she sees him, she panics and runs to the girls bathroom. She has also been having these weird nightmares that haunt her. They're really bad if she sees him that day.

"You know Jace, she could probably use your help," Said Jocelyn pointing upstairs. I nodded and climbed the stairs to Clary's bedroom. Nothing has changed really. It's still a light shade of purple with golden flowers. Her circle bed placed aginst the wall sort of in the middle of the room. Her ivory curtains blowing from the wind coming from her opened french doors that lead to her balcony. A vanity table and a reading area in the corner.

Her small body was sprawled out on her bed as she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable place on her bed. Her hair sprawling all over her pillow. I just sat and watched her sleep. She's really cute when she sleeps, but amazingly beautiful when she's awake. Yes, I have a crush on my best friend. But she probably just sees me as a brother. As a friend.

 **So how was this chapter? Let me know in your reviews**


End file.
